


Не просто оболочка

by Ratnagar



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar
Summary: Они говорят, что клон – просто оболочка человека. Но у Нопал все гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Just a Shell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281424) by kats96. 



> Спойлеры к последней части "Последний Хранитель" и частичное АУ.

Одной из первых вещей, которую я помню – была мой создатель. Она была настолько потрясающе красивой, что я с трудом могла представить себя в таком виде. Тогда она казалась очень расстроенной, а потом что-то ударило в мои глаза и я больше ничего не могла видеть. В итоге осталась только память об увиденном и обрывки разговоров, которые я довольно часто слышала.  
Из того, что я знала: мой создатель, Опал, была жестокой пикси. Но кто настолько жестокий готов отказаться от части себя, чтобы создать другого? Хотя другие люди говорили, что она была бессердечной, когда сотворила меня. В конце концов, что я такое? Я – это она? А она – это я? Не знаю, кто и что я такое. Это всё так запутанно. Я ненавижу находиться здесь. Кажется, они приковали меня проводами к дисплею. Они совали белые толстые штуки в мой рот, такие странные на вкус. Мне это не нравилось. А однажды кентавр приклеил чашки на мои глаза, и я не понимала, зачем. Единственная хорошая вещь была в том, что он оставил мои глаза открытыми, чтобы я могла видеть. Но это меня напугало и продолжает пугать. Боюсь, они пытаются меня убить, так как я не служу никакой цели.  
Но разве плохо так умереть? В конце концов, эту «жизнь» я проживу не так долго. Я не могу двигаться, не могу говорить... Мне безумно хотелось бы. Тогда, возможно, они бы меня зауважали.  
Я знаю, что они говорят обо мне, и то, как они меня называют. Нопал, то есть, не Опал, и это означало, что у меня нет друзей. Но они не правы – у меня есть друзья. Два друга, по крайней мере.  
Одна из них – эльфийская девушка, которая приходит посидеть рядом. Иногда она разговаривает со мной, и это приятно. Если бы только я могла ответить. Иногда она даже трогает меня, нежно гладит по лбу и успокаивающе шепчет. Она мне нравится, потому что добра ко мне. Большинство людей не такие…  
Есть ещё и мальчик. О, мне нравится мальчик! Иногда он приходит в одиночку, но в основном, чтобы посидеть с эльфийской девушкой. Он мало разговаривает, но это необязательно. Я могу сказать, что между ними есть что-то особенное. Я вижу это в их жестах, в том, как они говорят друг с другом, и по взгляду, который мелькает между ними, способный выразить гораздо больше, чем слова. Хотела бы я, чтобы он тоже на меня так смотрел... Зато он добр ко мне. Он стучит по стеклу и кажется, ему нравится, когда я пытаюсь имитировать его стук. Он действительно восхищался и показывал это эльфийской девушке. А меня одолевали смешанные чувства. Ведь я думала, что стук был нашим собственным секретом, негласным языком только для двоих. Но то, как его глаза загорелись, когда он показывал ей... Я могу сказать, что он любит её, а она его, даже если они не знают об этом.  
Я не просто оболочка или какое-то бедное немое существо, которое ничего не может сделать. Я могу видеть, слышать и понимать вещи, даже если это занимает у меня больше времени. А они даже понятия не имеют.  
Мои друзья внезапно меня покинули, когда были в последний раз. Меня это очень расстроило. Я с нетерпением жду их визитов. Это единственная вещь, ради которой я могу жить. Мне нравится представлять, что однажды, когда они будут со мной, я буду в состоянии двигаться и говорить, и они будут очень удивлены и счастливы. И я бы сказала мальчику, что я испытываю к нему, хотя знаю, что он влюблён в эльфийскую девушку.  
О нет. Кто-то идёт ко мне. Это тот кентавр! Он осторожно поднимает меня из проводов и кладёт меня в яйцо. Интересно, а для меня ли это? Может, это яйцо – мой гроб, и они собираются похоронить меня заживо? Ну, частично заживо. Если бы я только могла дать отпор! Они не могут так поступить со мной! Это несправедливо! Я не просила себя создавать, но это не значит, что я не хочу больше жить.  
А затем я чувствую, что яйцо направляется всё выше и выше. Земля не вверху. Возможно, они перемещают меня в новое место. Но скажет ли кто-нибудь моим друзьям, где я? Я не хочу пропускать их визиты.  
Яйцо останавливается через некоторое время. Я не знаю точно, через сколько. У меня всегда было плохо с чувством времени: никогда не могла понять, сколько прошло после посещений моих друзей. Но вот грязное существо смотрит на меня, а вот через некоторое время так делает и эльфийская девушка. По крайней мере, она знает, где я. Но почему-то уходит в такой спешке, даже не потрудившись сказать мне пару слов. Это ранит мои чувства.  
Затем приходит мальчик и забирает меня из яйца. Он оборачивает меня в плащ и завязывает что-то на моём лице. Это пугает меня, потому что напоминает о чашках на моих глазах. Почему он так со мной поступает? И что он делает? Я думала, мы друзья.  
Мы движемся, он неловко прижимает меня к себе. У меня такое чувство, словно я проваливаюсь в землю. Мы останавливаемся, и он ослабляет хватку. Я чувствую, как падаю, вращаюсь, останавливаюсь внизу у холма. Я приземляюсь на спину, но ничего не вижу из-за штуки на моём лице.  
Потом мальчик подбирает меня и снова несёт, я стукаюсь об него каждые несколько шагов. Из-за того, что мои лёгкие сдавлены, мне трудно дышать.  
Позже он бросает меня, словно я не что иное, как мешок с мясом. Если бы я могла заплакать, я бы плакала. Я думала, что мальчик заботился обо мне! Почему кто-то такой хороший вдруг стал таким жестоким?  
Он говорит, и голос, который отвечает ему – тот самый, который я уже почти забыла. Это Опал, моя создатель.  
Пока я пыталась разобраться в своих чувствах по этому поводу, кто-то грубо поднял меня за шею. Я надеюсь, что это не мальчик, потому что это действительно причиняет мне боль. Моя голова вертится и болтается. Я чувствую себя такой слабой. Я всегда чувствовала бессилие, но это что-то другое. Это уязвимость. То самое чувство, что заставляет меня сдаться на милость Опал и другим ужасным существам, работающим на неё.  
Кто-то хватает меня за руку, думаю, что Опал, и бьёт ей о что-то твёрдое. Это тоже больно.  
Мне сейчас очень-очень страшно. Я страдаю, и никого это, кажется, не волнует. Я больше не нужна своим друзьям. Я одна. Сбита с толку и боюсь за свою никчёмную маленькую жизнь.  
Вдруг слышу что-то знакомое. Постукивание. Мальчик стучит! Я всё ещё нужна ему! Он пытается поговорить со мной. Я отчаянно стучу в ответ или хотя бы пытаюсь.  
Опал яростно срывает повязку с моего лица, но что-то мне подсказывает не отвлекаться на неё. Я продолжаю тянуть мою руку к мальчику, желая, чтобы он взял её и никогда не отпускал, защищал меня от этих ужасных людей, которые причиняют мне боль.  
Мои пальцы ударились о что-то твёрдое, и я почувствовала тепло под рукой. Мне так тяжело. Я падаю на землю.  
Открыв глаза, я вижу, как души оставляют тела. Я складываю свои губы в то, что, я надеюсь, было улыбкой. Приятно видеть, как души возвращаются туда, где им должно быть. У меня нет души, но я точно могу себе представить, что эти души чувствуют, когда наконец-то возвращаются домой.  
Лицо мальчика рядом со мной. Мой взгляд сфокусировался на нём. Он так близок ко мне. Хотела бы я дотронуться рукой до его лица и коснуться его губ своими, чтобы показать ему, что он значит для меня. Я хочу, чтобы время остановилось, и я смогла остаться в этом моменте до конца своей жизни.  
Но всё проходит: и тот момент, и тот мальчик, и те люди… И я.


End file.
